savewoyfandomcom-20200214-history
Save Disney Shows
Save Disney Shows In order to boost awareness for the SaveWOY campaign, campaigners reached out to Save Disney Shows who played a big part in the successful campaign, Save Kim Possible, asking them for help and to add Wander Over Yonder to their website of Disney shows that needed saving. Save Disney Shows responded that they would help SaveWOY but needed campaign leaders to step forward and make a website for the campaign. While waiting for volunteers to make and run the website, Save Disney Shows created a small temporary website for SaveWOY. Eventually two campaign leaders stepped forward, Orbaljuice and Thefandump. Together they created the official SaveWOY SDS website which launched on June 5th. Orbaljuice and Thefandump set to work gathering information on the campaign. The SaveWOY SDS Website The SaveWOY SDS website became a hub of information for the campaign, providing links to the different fan projects and giving regular updates on progress and events. It also included a countdown timer which counted down to the premiere of the new Wander Over Yonder episodes leading up to the finale 'The End of the Galaxy'. The website lists the addresses for the Disney execs, what fans can do to help, useful resources for the campaign, the different SaveWOY petitions and the social media accounts of the WOY crew. SaveWOY SDS How to help.png|link=http://savewoy.savedisneyshows.org/ SaveWOY Website.png|link=http://savewoy.savedisneyshows.org/ SaveWOY SDS Social Media Campaigns.png|link=http://savewoy.savedisneyshows.org/ The Save Disney Shows Website History "Save Disney Shows was founded and run by several members of the Save Kim Possible movement. Members who realised that Disney's unspoken and unofficial 65 episode "rule" was not only going to affect Kim Possible, but other Disney Channel shows such as Lilo & Stitch, American Dragon Jake Long and Phil of the Future. These members took the initiative to create Save Disney Shows, a central organisation to provide Disney related contact information and the resources necessary to run campaigns for any Disney Channel show." http://www.savedisneyshows.org/about.php Save Disney Shows' About page About Save Disney Shows describes itself as: "a fan run movement to make sure that Disney Channel fans are not ignored. For twenty years the channel would end the vast majority of their shows at 65 episodes. This tendency was called "the 65 episode rule." When Disney tried to end Kim Possible at 65, the fans pushed back and we where able to get a fourth season made. Today Save Disney Shows runs or helps organise movements for other DC shows like Lilo & Stitch the Series and Shake it Up. We cannot save all shows we have movements for, but it will be the fans who participate that will decide the fate of these shows. We can truly make a difference, together." http://www.savedisneyshows.org/ Current shows that SDS are trying to save are Lilo and Stitch the series, Wander Over Yonder, Kim Possible, Wolfblood and American Dragon: Jake Long. Save Kim Possible "Once upon a time, Disney cancelled Kim Possible because of the 65 episode rule. Due to the efforts of the fans and the German broadcasters that wanted more episodes, Disney was eventually persuaded to order a fourth season of 22 episodes." http://www.savedisneyshows.org/kp/fightforfive.php Save Disney Shows' most successful campaign was Save Kim Possible. Disney canceled the series after its third season due to its 65 episode rule but fans wanted more, so they set up the Save Kim Possible campaign. They created a petition, a website, a 'Save Kim Possible Day' and held mailing and email campaigns. The campaigners encouraged fans to contact Disney through letters and emails requesting a fourth season. The crew who worked on Kim Possible supported and encouraged the fans and their campaign. Nine months passed after the premiere of the Kim Possible 'finale' before Disney gave in and on November 29th 2005, announced that Kim Possible was to be renewed for a fourth season due to popular demand. Season 4 consisted of 22 episodes and premiered on February 10th, 2007. References Category:Information Category:Promotion